Many computing devices are equipped with power saving features/modes intended to reduce power consumption when a user is not using the devices. Often, these power saving features are implemented though timers that count down a set amount of time from when the user last provides an input to the device. For example, a particular device may be configured to enter a sleep mode, or other mode that consumes less power than a fully operational mode, when a user has not provided input for five minutes.
Occasionally, however, a device may enter the power saving features/modes while a user is still using the device. For example, the power saving features may be entered because the user failed to provide input within the time period set for the timer while reading content on the device, viewing a movie, or listening to music. Additionally, recovery from the power saving feature/mode may take time, may even require the user to enter credentials, and generally may be a nuisance to the user.